User talk:Icewish
I'm sorry i didn't know that that was really bad i'll stop doing things to get badges, i'll syop i promise- Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Would it be okay if i went to Warriors wiki and asked some of my friends to join this wiki to help out?-Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Sorry, my chat isn't working again....And Firestream made me REALLY mad when she said she wanted a new alpha female. She can't do that, right? Cuase Aestuo's my wolf, not her's.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I haven't, and thanks!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm sorry-Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Can u make me a badge? Its graded Silver, and its for adding 40 catigories all together. And make the charart in the middle a silver tabby cat with blue eyes. Its called: The Silverstar Badge! Please, and Thank you! SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 15:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i would love to project fanfiction, now how do i join(Sorry if i'm a bother)-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I thought Gallade was Zorua's mentor-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Yes, but i'm asking how do you join Project Fanfiction-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Can Swampert be Zorua's mentor? I roleplay Swampert as well-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Well, who's avavliable and who wants an apprentice?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 That would be great!Thanks!-Tigerfoot June 12,2012 Can Swampert be mates with Samurott?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I need some more time to come up with an idea for a story, is that okay?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Heronflight Thanks so much Icy! (glomp) ~Moss Ok, my idea is that a rogue named Thistle, falls in love with a ShadowClan she-cat named Stormshine. Stormshine begins to expect Thistle's kits because they meet every night. One night, Stormshine begins kitting outside of camp and she dies. Thistle decides to join ShadowClan with his and Stormshine's kits, Driftkit, Rowankit, and Falconkit. He struggles trying to fit in the clan as do Driftkit, Rowankit, and Falconkit. The newly named Thistlefang soon gets an unexcpected suprise from a WindClan cat.Tigerfoot 01:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Oh, and Thistlefang's story is called "The Outsider"Tigerfoot 01:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 A TigerClan tom, Sharpfang, is assigned to kill a vicious grizzly bear. He finally pins the beast down, his claws only inches from it's throat. He decides to have mercy and let the bear go, snarling at it to never return. When he returns and tells the clans the bear will never return, he is honored long after his death.Tigerfoot 01:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 A TigerClan warrior, Sharpfang, is assigned to kil a vicious grizzly bear. Sharpfang and the bear fight viciously, blood stains the grass. Sharpfang manages to pin the beast down and tels it to run far way and never come back. Sharpfang tells the clans that the bear will never return and the TigerClan cat is remembered and honored long after his death.Tigerfoot 02:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 In fanfics, are you allowed to use characters from the series, like Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze?Tigerfoot 16:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 14,2012 One more thing(I know i'm probably a bother) does Zorua love Vulpix back?Tigerfoot 16:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 14,2012 Sorry for being inactive I had some things offline and when I got back online I forgot am I still you're apprentice? 19:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) For PCA and PDA 20:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure which one? ~Moss Betulis pack? How bought Betulis Pack? I want Lupa to meet Breeze. ^^ ~Moss Hail Hey Icy do you live near Dallas? I just heard on the news that they had baseball-sized hail. ~Moss Yeah, when I saw it on the news I was like, "whoa." XD ❄Moss❄ 22:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Its great!SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 22:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Editing pages sorry :P I'll let the roleplayers do they pages from now on. I just didn't recieve any warnings or saw any as I edited. It won't happen again! ^^ ❄Moss❄ 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting the pages created so that other people could edit themTigerfoot 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfooot June 15,2012 I have a toatlly awesome idea, maybe we only write articles on main rp characters and fanfiction characters? ❄Moss❄ 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Tushay. How bought no more putting up roleplay character pages, unless they have information you need to know. ❄Moss❄ 14:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Be back in probably an hour or two I'm gonna be back in about an hour or two, I'm gonna make my entrys for the drawing contest. ^^ ❄Moss❄ 14:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i'll have Mossnose help me out if i need anyhelp. But i doubt i'll need help, the wikis been calm lately.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and thanks!SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, did you finish my badge? Like, add it so i can get it if i try?SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 22:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Can i try to make a badge on my own? You could give me the steps, and what to do. (Same thing.)* Silverstar* 00:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) And redoing the picture. Can i redo the kit badge?* Silverstar* 00:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a Moonwing Badge? Moonwing is a black cat with purple eyes and a crescent moon mark turned so the points point down on her forehead. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:37, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Icy, when i said "And Redoing the picture" on the kit badge, i meant i think you CAN change the picture. Don't worry, I didn't change it! :) * Silverstar* 14:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) What's Project Fanfiction? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) don't worry, i just dealed with it on chat with Moonwing. Its going to be the allegiance for her new sotyr. :) I need to rename it for her.* Silverstar* 00:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I didn't notice it until i got back on. :) And in Umbras pack, nothing much. In PC, we just left fror the journey, and Vulpix got her stone stolen. XD * Silverstar* 00:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry Icy, I didn't know the wiki rules. I didn't know you had to ask before making a clan. :( ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I made some charats without asking... ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) K. thanks. chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I made a charat for Vulpix? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not available tomorrow. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hey Icy I accidentally uploaded this picture is there someway you can delete the page for me? That's my brother (ewwwww) ❄Moss❄ 23:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ok, when should Leafeon and Vaporeon fall in love?* Silverstar* 01:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig Help I usually just type where you'll normally have the sig and create the page for it. Hope this helps. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 15:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see what it is now... You didn't use " ", but instead the linking brackets. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 15:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Box *Tackle hugs* ICY! Ok now that we got that over with Can the outline be turqoise and the filling be aqua blue? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RP? My page? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the epic box of awesomeness its awesome XD ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and where?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll start in MC.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, isn't MC mountainclan? XD Than i've posted there. I'll start in SFT.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :( Are you coming back to my wiki?☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 20:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Uhh... sorry! It's really awesome! :) Anyway, it would be awesome if you could make me one, can you use the same color, font (Papyrus) and the little words, (It was worth it in the end, from my favorite song, September!) Thnx! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth itin the end☽ 23:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :) Mm, can it be like, one font away frombeing Papyrus? xP ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth itin the end☽ 00:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That would be like, totally awesome, giiiiiirl. (imitating lsp from Adventure Time. :D) I would, but I would start it NEXT writing contest, because some people have already started. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth itin the end☽ 00:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth itin the end☽ 00:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's wonderful! Thank you! But, if you could, could you make the text a little bigger? I can barely read the small lettters. D: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. ;) If you can't I understand. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thats ok. I was thinking about shutting it down anyways ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) and what is a rollback's job? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 01:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good. When I get more edits canI be a mod? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 02:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Will you have a chat war with me I'm on your chat? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 02:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi... I was just wondering if I could create a page of an RP cat... Do you have to ask? Well, I am anyways... Do I have to ask the Clan leader/founder? Thank you so much for the help!!! I had one, but I just discovered it doesn't work on all wikias... If you could, I would love one. Can you make it say '"May StarClan light your path"-Faolan MacDuncan 18' in silver? I thank you even more!!! Sort of. There's a template page, right? PS: I am new to this Roleplay thing, so I was wondering if I did this Roleplay for MountainClan right: A lone cat wandered into the Clan territory shortly after the chaos. Everyone stared at the odd ice colored kit that walked up to Avalanchestar. She stared up into her eyes, just then did the leader realize that this little kit was the cause of the lightning strike. The kit had deep blue eyes, blueish white fur, and incredibly pristine white fangs. One thought was in the icy kit's mind: Why are these cats so strange? The only other cats she'd ever seen were just like her, accept with different elements encoded throughout their presence. Her father looked like fire, her mother like water. She only vaguely remembers the pictures of them. She walked away, trotted behind a Norway Pine, and was out of sight. The Clan wondered why the kit made such a grand entrance for such a little purpose. I can take that part out... I didn't plan to go any further into detail with them... Anyways, I looked at your drawings, and they are amazing!!! I could not draw to save my life! -Faolan MacDuncan 18 (still did not figure out the siggie thing...) Um, Icy... Firestar's Honest Answer isn't mine... xP ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a charart for Skyfall? She's a black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes. The thing about Skyfall's charart was from me, forgot to sign. Tigerfoot 15:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thats ok. :) I bet if you make an add or something someone will claim it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That might be helpful... XD Thank you so much for all of the help. I don't know what I would have done without your help... "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 01:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icewish! I was just wondering of I could make a clan. It would be called "FrostClan"... I know the answer is probably no, but, well, I'll take the chance... I thank you for at least considering. Sorry, I am really bad at wording things... =P ~ "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 03:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I've been meaning to ask... but necessarily what are the books that the dragons on this wiki are based on? Just wanting to know so that I might make a page for one. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 05:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Thanks, I will try my hardest to be on for two weeks+! Thank you for saying 'yes'! "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 13:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry... On other wikias you are able to do that... It did not say that on the rules... But, as you wish, I will stop now and never do it again. So sorry... DX "May StarClan light your path!"- Faolan MacDuncan 18 16:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, PC? I can only do a little.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 22:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. Sorry it took me so long to come back on my internet is an on and off thing it hates me XD ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry it took me so long your turn.☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thunder and Umbras pack rp? Icy Forbidden Love ☮ 21:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, can you catch me up on whats going on? Sorry I was so inactive.... Icy Forbidden Love ☮ 21:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok got that there is a group called the rebels and last time I checked it camp was overrun with rbid wolves right? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 22:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolf Lineart I might be able to remove those grey dots ^.^ [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 01:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Your turn Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 02:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yea... Wyshias not gonna be happy.... ;) Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Userboxes as in those "This user is..." ? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 03:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol don't take tis the wrong way but you is my best buddy lol :) How late do you stay up? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 03:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) None taken you're me internet buddy XD and thats fine I stay up late I don't have a bed time I just sleep when I get tired. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It'd take too loNG IF I use the fuzzy select tool, or the color exchange. Though if I use free select, it might remove some of it. Anyways, here's the template: Still needs a bit of improving though. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 04:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to make a page to put the rp from my page with Juno Sebby Delilah and Alex? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okey dokey :) Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Hey, it's me, Bloodstar18. Due to drama (unneeded, and very serious) I have left WOFW. You can stay affilated to it if you want (I wont be runing it tho, Ducksplash will). But, I have a new wiki, would you like to affilate with it? Here's a like: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki (PS, My siggie wont work, sorry. I'm useing some coding, and I need a siggie page for it to work) 06:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction Hiya, Icewish! I read the fanfiction rules, and I would like to make one... So do I need to write the paragraph? I will, even if I don't have to... It will be titled Snowfoot's Prophecy. Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan, had received a prophecy from one of his StarClan ancestors. Not being a medicine cat, messages from StarClan are usually hard to understand. But what he was told made sense."Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight, but snow will triumph." Darkpaw, a deceased apprentice told the prophecy. "I am terribly sorry, Darkpaw, it was my fault you are hunting in the skies. That darn ThunderClan attacked us. But, we got revenge for you." the leader reassured. "I know." Birchstar was just finished kitting. There were three in all, two toms and a she-kit. The toms were dusty brown and jet black. The she-kit was pure white with green eyes. One thing Birchfur could tell right away is that she was a fighter. Like her mate, Longface, had been deputy for many moons; but had died defending his Clan, which was before the kits were born. She wished that the kits could have met their father. Pushing away the thoughts, she decided to name them. Birchfur heard a voice. "It's a shame they will never meet their father," it was Darkstar who spoke. "they are truly beautiful." She was confused. Why would the leader compliment her kits, and not his own, which were becoming apprentices. Well, that's a little piece of it... Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 13:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Mornin Icy! RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! You'll never believe it! I fixed your pictures! You're welcome. ~ Faolan MacDuncan 18 "May StarClan light your path!" 23:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I will fix those now... ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' Hey There! Hey, it's me, Bloodstar18. Due to drama (unneeded, and very serious) I have left WOFW. You can stay affilated to it if you want (I wont be runing it tho, Ducksplash will). But, I have a new wiki, would you like to affilate with it? Here's a like: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki 01:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed! ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 01:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Which wolf do you want me to do? RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thought you needed the wolf blanks fixed I can do one. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I've erased most of the wolf sorry but I can'y do it Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) okay, this took some hard work! How's this for Aestuo?* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) poop....Was she still good?* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE Remus and Romulus. (I think thats how you spell them.... XD) I like how u did their shadows on thier bodies.....The shadows r so dark....* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) i know, and i did. Aestuo's fur didn't want to get too dark.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 15:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) OMG, for the fourth time (xD I have such bad luck) can you reply to this? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] Lol, okay! It's okay! Okay, you can contact the admin on WOFW if you dont want to be affilated anymore. Whats your wiki's abbevation? Mine's is ILWW. :) 15:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I thought. It's done now! Do you think maybe, and I'll do the same if you want, but do you think you could...ummm, post some of your warrior fanfics on there? Thanks! 16:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Icewish! Did you see my message asking for permission for a fanfiction?^^^ PS: I know you may hate me for this, but check out my wiki: Warriors:Cats and Clans Wiki no users are on it though DX It's brand-new... ☆ Silverfang ☆ ''Live the Prophecy'' Wiki Stuff The wiki is much more busier and active. Hurray!!! Are you happy with the wiki now? :) Also in the wolf blanks, I don't see any grey dots... Prickle! 20:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure, which Clan? And, thanks. ~Faolan MacDuncan 18 (sorry for no siggie, trying some out, but they are not working...) Sure for Umbras Pack, but I don't have one in Stella Pack... -Faolan MacDuncan 18 Okay, but aren't the wolves in Stella Pack all dead...? ~Faolan MacDuncan 18 I'm so sorry Icewish... My computer got a virus and I'm using my dad's laptop temporarily... I won't be on for a while DX ~Faolan MacDuncan 18 Uh heh, Not Trying to start a fight here. Ummm, I realize you're the founder of this wiki, but can you edit more on Warriorcatclansrp Wiki? Did you forget us? You've posted here like 2 hours ago and you haven't posted there in like a month! I'm a little angry with that. We thought you were a member of that wiki. 19:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, you guys could've told us you left. So...thanks. 14:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, she could've emailed me, because I gave her my email. >.> 15:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) We didn't want to start trouble, we just wanted to know what was going on. 15:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) She knows I'm sarcastic. ;) 15:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Everything worked out! :) You were gone while I was. Hiya Icewish! I am back, so sorry DX Faolan MacDuncan 18 17:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Then again, temporarily ^.^ Finished I'm finished with Mossstar's Omen... finally... xP So... is it still going to be on the front page? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I fixed all the pages, added the "The Outsider characters" catagorie and removed the picture thing. Tigerfoot 03:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC)